Catch you when you fall
by big glee famanic
Summary: This is a bunch of times when Fred and George catch Harrie when she falls... Harrie is a little clumsy. Fem Harry and she is also the twins age.


Catch you when you fall.

This is a whole bunch of times when the twins catch Harrie when she falls. No joke Harrie is a little clumsy.

* * *

(age 4-5)

Harrie smiled as she ran down the stairs in the burrow. The twins where close behind her with even bigger smiles on their faces as they chased her. She had taught them an old muggle game and they decided to team up against her.

"You'll never catch me!" Harrie yelled as she ran out out of the house. She ran down the hill and nearly fell into the lake but the twins cought her.

"You need to be careful Harrie." George said.

"You could have fell in if we wernt here." Fred tell her. Harrie blushed as Fred pulls her into a hug. George grabbed her hand and Fred grabbed the other after he finished his hug. The tree of them walked hand in hand into the burrow. Molly took a picture of the three if them when they walked into the house.

(Age 7-8)

Harrie had brought over some old brooms that Sirius gave her so her and the twins could practice flying, with an adult supervision of corse. Though the twins and her didn't listen to that last part and took them in the back with out anyone knowing.

"Come on let's try flying!" George yelled to the other two. They cought up to him and got on to he broom. With in five minute all three of them where in the air flying around.

"George let's go higher!" Harrie yelled to one of the twins. George started going higher and Fred was right behind him. Harrie went higher than the two boys and she started slipping.

"Harrie!" The twins screamed. She fell off the broom and George flew under her and caught her.

"Thanks." Harrie said and George nodded as he pulled her close to him.

(11)

The twins and Harrie had been sneaking around Hogwarts with the map they took from Filtches office. They had been planning a prank for Snape. Though they weren't really sneaking or planning at the moment. They were running towards the griffndore common room trying to escape Peeves.

"Harrie come on!" Fred yelled to the girl. Harrie ran in hope she could catch up to them.

"I'm coming!" She yelled in response. She caught up to them as they started running up the stairs. Though the stairs desisted to move once they got to the top of them.

"Great we're done for." George moaned. Harrie rolled her eyes and started to walk down stairs when the stair case desisted to move again causing Harrie to trip. Fred quickly grabbed her arm when he saw her loose her balance.

"Still as clumsy as you were when you were at four I see" Fred said in a teasing tone. As always Fred pulled Harrie into a hug and George smiled at the two of them. The boys grabbed her hands and they ran to the common room without being caught.

(11-12)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harrie yelled while jumping on one of the twins bed. Fred groaned from the loud noise. George just smiled at his friends antics. Though the other boys in the dorm were complaining.

"Harrie how did you get in here?" Fred asked.

"Oh girls can go in the boys dorms but boys can't come in the girls. Though I think if your gay you can but that's a different story." Harrie explained. Fred gave her a look and pulled his blanket over his head.

"New question... Why are you waking us up at seven in the morning?" George asked.

"It's your birthday! And you both did this to me on my eleventh." Harrie said. George nodded before tugging at his blanket, trying to pull it over his head.

"No, you have to get up so I can give you guys your presents." Harrie said. Fred bolted up at the mention of presents.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place lets go!" Fred yelled while getting out of bed. George, forgetting Harrie was kinda on too of him, jumped out of bed causing Harrie to fall off of the bed.

"Harrie, why are you on the floor?" Fred asked.

"Because your twin made me fall." Harrie answered while glaring at George. George shrugged and both of the twins helped her up.

"Don't worry Harrie, I will protect you from the evil George." Fred said dramatically. Fred then pulled Harrie into a hug before his picked her up bridle style and left the dormitory.

(12)

It was the middle of summer and Harrie was staying at the burrow. She saw suppose to be sleeping but two boys kinda made that impossible.

"Happy birthday!" Fred yelled as he jumped on Harries bed. George followed seconds after.

"Won't you let me sleep?" Harrie asked. Though it wasn't in her normal sleepy voice that she had when they woke her up before. It sounded a little off.

"What's wrong Harrie?" George asked. Fred quickly placed his hand on her forehead and found she was burning up.

"She has a fever Georgie." Fred said. Knowing that she was sick didn't stop the twins from leaving her alone. Nope it made them stay with her.

"MUM! Harrie is sick!" George yelled and Molly came in a few minutes later.

"Oh Harrie dear it looks like you will be spending your birthday in bed." Molly said. Harrie nodded and Molly gave her a pain relief potion and a fever reducer potion. Molly left the room and the twins laid next to her.

An hour went by and all three were fast asleep. Molly fire called Sirius and he came by to check on Harrie.

"So how did she get sick again?" Sirius asked Molly.

"I think it is because she fell into the pond yesterday." Molly answered. Sirius chuckled at the reminder his goddaughter was extremely clumsy.

* * *

So in all this chapter was 981 words. That should be long enough. You can't blame me if it was bad I was having major writers block and I found out it was because I always wrote my authors note first. So I wrote it last this time. So there wasn't a plot at first. Anyways I don't own Harry potter. J.k Rowling does and have a nice day.


End file.
